If I Die Young
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: [Traduction] Les cinq fois où Eren offrit des fleurs à Levi, et la seule fois où Levi en offrit à Eren.


**»Auteur:** awestoooooo (sur archiveofourown)

**»Tumblr de l'auteur:** elephants - in - pajamas . tumblr . com

**»Anime/Manga****:** Shingeki no Kyojin

**»Disclaimer:** L'histoire appartient à awestoooooo (auteure de Ao3) qui m'a donné son accord pour traduire sa fanfiction T_T (l'image n'est pas à moi non plus).

**» Pairing: **Levi x Eren

_Je suis désolée de traduire ça._

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'Eren acheta des fleurs à Levi, Armin était avec lui.<p>

« Armin, est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'apporter des fleurs ? C'est pas un peu cliché ? » demanda Eren pour la énième fois.

Le petit blond ouvrit la porte du fleuriste et répondit patiemment, « C'est romantique et ça te fera gagner des points. Fais-moi confiance, Eren. »

Il soupira encore une fois mais décida de suivre l'idée de son ami. En faisant le tour du petit magasin, Armin lui montra plusieurs arrangements de fleurs, mais aucun d'entre eux ne plut à Eren.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'arrière du magasin, Eren les vit. Elles étaient bleues, petites et magnifiques. Il caressa doucement les pétales de l'une d'entre elles et appela Armin. Quand celui-ci arriva, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Eren, celles-ci sont parfaites ! Des muscaris et des delphiniums bleus ! Il va les adorer ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Eren décida finalement de les acheter, et si tout ratait, il pourrait juste dire que c'était une blague.

Quelques heures plus tard, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise gris clair, Eren frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son rencard. Il avait les mains moites et raffermit sa prise sur le bouquet.

Il entendit des mouvements à l'intérieur et quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Levi commença directement à parler. « Où étais-tu ? Tu as dix minutes de retard. Ça a intérêt à être impor– . » Levi regarda les fleurs, puis Eren, puis les fleurs à nouveau. « Tu…m'as acheté des fleurs ? »

Eren hésita avant de répondre, « Oui ? Je sais qu'elles sont plutôt clichées. En fait, je vais juste m'en débarrasser. Ouais. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse se tourner, Levi attrapa son poignet et prit gentiment les fleurs. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il inspirait leur odeur. « Merci, Eren. Elles sont magnifiques. »

Il rentra dans son appartement et les mit dans un vase rempli d'eau. Il plaça une main sur la nuque d'Eren et le tira en avant pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Merci, » murmura-t-il encore.

.

La deuxième fois qu'Eren acheta des fleurs à Levi, c'était le plus cliché qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois quand la Saint Valentin arriva. Il entra chez le fleuriste où il avait acheté des fleurs à Levi pour la première fois. Cependant, cette fois, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Comme c'était la Saint Valentin, il y avait une remarquable collection de roses. Il choisit un composition simple : douze roses rouges avec un ruban.

Après être rentré à la maison et s'être douché, il mit un pantalon et une chemise noirs, ainsi qu'une cravate rouge. Ils dînaient chez Levi ce soir-là au lieu d'aller manger dehors, car aucun d'eux ne considérait la Saint Valentin comme un grand évènement.

Une fois arrivé chez Levi, il entra en utilisant son double de la clé. Il y avait une divine odeur dans l'air qu'Eren reconnut : pâtes à la carbonara. Levi ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, et Eren se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à lui, puis enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami. Les fleurs se trouvaient juste en-dessous du nez de Levi , et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Des roses ? » demanda-t-il.

Eren fit un signe de la tête et lâcha le bouquet tandis que son amant l'attrapait. Celui-ci se tourna dans son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux. Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Levi et il l'embrassa dans une soudaine passion.

Eren aimait embrasser Levi autant qu'il aimait voir son rare sourire. Il décida que sa nouvelle mission serait de le faire sourire aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Il semblait que le meilleur moyen était avec des fleurs.

.

La troisième fois qu'Eren acheta des fleurs à Levi, il était incroyablement nerveux.

Il acheta des douzaines de tulipes de différentes couleurs. Il entra dans l'appartement de Levi, qui était, par chance, vide. Eren avait pris sa journée rien que pour cela.

Il commença par retirer les pétales de leurs tulipes et quand il eût fini, il jeta les tiges. Il alla dans la chambre et arrangea un cœur sur le lit puis une sorte de chemin de là à la porte.

Il lui restait des pétales il décida donc d'écrire un message sur le lit. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre que son petit-ami rentre à la maison.

Une éternité plus tard, Levi rentra enfin. Eren grimpa sur le lit et croisa ses jambes, plaçant une petite boîte au centre du cœur.

La poignée de la porte tourna lentement et l'homme aux cheveux noirs entra, la bouche béante. Il observa la scène qui se tenait devant lui des bougies avaient été placées partout et un chemin de pétales menait au lit où Eren était assis, deux verres de vin à la main, et lui souriait timidement.

Les yeux de Levi voyagèrent vers les pétales sur le lit et hoqueta. Au centre du cœur se trouvait une petite boîte en velours dans laquelle logeait une bague. Au-dessus du cœur, une question.

_Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Eren se tortillait sur le lit, attendant une réponse. Plus Levi le faisait attendre, plus il devenait anxieux. Les yeux gris de son amant se posèrent sur son visage et celui-ci le rejoint lentement sur le lit. Il lui prit les deux verres de vin et les posa sur la table de nuit.

Puis, il attrapa la bague et l'étudia. Elle était en or et sertie de cinq diamants. C'était absolument magnifique. Il tendit lentement la bague à Eren, ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Eren alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Levi lui tendit sa main et leurs regards se rencontrèrent enfin.

« Oui, » murmura-t-il. Eren réprima un sanglot et glissa précipitamment la bague au doigt de Levi. Utilisant cette main, Levi essuya les larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux d'Eren. « Oi, gamin, ne pleure pas, j'ai dit oui. »

Eren rit et l'embrassa. Après plusieurs heures d'activités qui les fit haleter et transpirer, Levi roula à ses côtés et admira sa bague. Il regarda ensuite le visage heureux d'Eren et ajouta, « Le fait que j'ai dit oui n'excuse pas le bordel que tu as fait dans ma chambre. »

.

La quatrième fois qu'Eren acheta des fleurs à Levi, c'était un jour glorieux.

Ce n'était rien d'impressionnant, juste une petite boutonnière. Mais cela représentait énormément pour Eren. C'était le jour de leur mariage. C'est une simple rose blanche, mais c'était en réalité tellement plus que cela.

Et il ne pouvait même pas la donner à Levi.

Hanji avait _insisté _pour qu'ils ne se voient pas avant la cérémonie comme le voulait la tradition. Alors, Eren lui avait donné la rose et indiqué très précisément les instructions pour qu'il la reçoive en parfaite condition.

Quand elle revint, elle lui montra deux pouces levés et arrangea sa cravate. Elle recula de quelques pas et sourit. « Presque prêt ? »

Eren fit un léger signe de tête et sourit nerveusement. « Je vais me préparer à partir. Bonne chance, Eren, » dit-elle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle était déjà partie. Cela avait été huit longs mois de préparation et le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Ils avaient décidé qu'Eren marcherait pour rejoindre Levi, qui serait déjà sur l'autel.

Ils auraient deux personnes à leurs côtés. Eren aurait Mikasa et Armin et Levi aurait Erwin et Hanji. Mikasa marcherait avec Erwin et Armin avec Hanji.

Armin et Hanji partirent en premier, et une fois qu'ils atteignirent les escaliers de l'autel, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leur côté respectif. Puis arrivèrent Mikasa et Erwin. C'était maintenant à Eren d'y aller.

Marco et Jean ouvrirent les portes qui dévoilèrent Eren dans son costume blanc et sa cravate vert foncé, assortie à celle d'Armin et à la robe de Mikasa. Il prit une profonde inspiration et avança lentement, ses yeux fixés sur Levi.

Il se tint aux côtés de son fiancé et celui-ci prit doucement sa main. Eren sourit et chercha la boutonnière, puis la vit dans la poche de son costume. Levi chuchota, « Merci. » Quelque part, Eren savait que c'était plus que pour la fleur.

.

La cinquième fois qu'Eren acheta des fleurs à Levi, ce n'était pas très bien parti.

« Est-ce que tu me _trompes_?! » cria Eren.

Levi, étonné, lui lança un regard incrédule, « Quoi ?! Non ! Pourquoi même penserais-tu à ça ?! »

Eren jeta ses bras en avant et hurla, « Oh, j'en sais rien, peut-être parce que c'est la quatrième fois cette semaine que tu fais des 'heures supplémentaires' avec Erwin ! » Il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts aux mots 'heures supplémentaires'.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » grogna Levi.

« T'es aussi con qu'une planche ! » hurla Eren. « Est-ce que tu sais même quel jour on est ? »

Levi fut arrêté dans son élan, cherchant la date d'aujourd'hui. Il pâlit visiblement et écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant. « Merde, » dit-il.

« C'est ça, gros con, c'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Et tu as préféré le passer avec Erwin au 'bureau ' ? » Il fit encore une fois des guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Écoute Eren, j'ai oublié. Je suis désolé. C'est ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? » soupira Levi.

Les lèvres d'Eren tremblèrent tandis qu'il murmura, « Tu ne comprends pas, pas vrai ? Tu passes plus de temps avec Erwin qu'avec moi. »

Les sourcils de Levi se levèrent alors qu'il procédait ce qu'Eren était en train de dire. « Pardon ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Tu restes avec lui tous les jours. Et tu rentres comme si tout était normal ? »

« Toi aussi ! Tu vois Armin tout le temps ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu _me _trompes ? » explosa Levi.

Eren le regarda, bouche-bée. « J'ai pas vu Armin en deux putain de semaines. Donc non, je ne te trompe pas. »

Levi ne savait quoi répondre, alors il marmonna avec colère, « Va te faire foutre, Eren. » Avec cela, il partit en trombe dans la chambre et claqua la porte.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, Eren prit ses clés et partit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accuser Levi de le tromper. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Erwin était Captain America. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec lui ?

Il était assez tard, et le fleuriste où il allait habituellement était fermé. Soupirant, il alla au magasin de jardinage le plus proche. Il entra et trouva un bouquet de fleurs, des roses jaunes, des marguerites et des jonquilles. Il pensait qu'elles seraient un bon moyen de s'excuser.

Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et posa prudemment les fleurs sur le siège passager. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attacher sa ceinture, pensant qu'il n'habitait qu'à vingt minutes de là. Bien évidemment, ni lui ni le conducteur du fourgon ne se virent.

Nul besoin de dire, un seul des deux survécut à l'accident, et ce n'était certainement pas Eren.

.

+1

La seule fois où Levi acheta des fleurs à Eren, il pouvait à peine se résoudre à le faire.

Quand on l'appela pour lui dire qu'Eren avait eu un accident de voiture, il s'inquiéta immédiatement. Il supposa d'abord que c'était juste un petit accrochage, rien de grave. Mais quand il demanda à parler à Eren, Levi comprit.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler.

Quand il arriva à la scène du drame, ils étaient en train d'essayer de sortir le corps mutilé d'Eren de la voiture. Levi s'y précipita et tomba à genoux, ne faisant même pas attention au fait qu'il se trouvait dans du verre brisé.

Quelque chose de jaune et définitivement déplacé attira son attention. Des fleurs. Eren avait acheté des fleurs à Levi. Il ne tenta même pas de retenir les sanglots qui tiraillaient son corps et laissa les larmes glisser librement le long de ses joues.

C'était sa faute.

A ce moment, Levi se réveilla, pleurant, seul dans son lit. Aujourd'hui aurait été l'anniversaire de leurs deux ans. Deux ans mariés. Un an sans Eren.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante et sortit du lit. Il était sept heures du matin, ce qui était plutôt tard pour lui. Il entra dans la douche et se lava. Il en sortit et se prépara pour la journée qui s'annonçait.

Tout allait bien. Il ne s'était pas permis de penser à Eren ou au fait qu'il était mort un an auparavant, ou même que deux ans plus tôt aujourd'hui, ils se mariaient.

Non, il n'y penserait pas. Sa patronne l'avait appelé la veille pour savoir s'il venait travailler le lendemain. Levi s'était moqué et dit bien sûr.

Mais dès qu'il vit la photo d'Eren et lui, sur l'autel, souriant, il s'effondra. Il la prit de ses mains tremblantes et glissa contre le mur. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas aller travailler aujourd'hui.

Il attrapa son téléphone et appela sa patronne, tentant désespérément de se contrôler, en vain. « H-Hanji… » sanglota-t-il. « J-je ne p-peux pas venir a-aujourd'hui. »

« Tout va bien. Je comprends, » dit-elle doucement. Un autre sanglot le ravagea, le laissant reniflant.

Il laissa tomber son téléphone, ne prenant pas la peine de raccrocher. Il s'assit au sol et serra fortement la photo contre lui, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il se força à se lever et mis un jean et un des pulls d'Eren. Il sentait encore comme lui. Il étouffa le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper et sortit. Il ne se sentait pas de conduire et marcha donc jusqu'à sa destination. Le fleuriste.

Il vit le petit magasin et y entra silencieusement, frottant son visage pour tenter de se débarrasser des larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Il se souvenait de chaque fleur qu'Eren lui avait offert, et il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose.

Il s'approcha directement de la jeune fille au comptoir et dit d'une voix rauque, « Puis-je commander des fleurs ? »

Elle lui sourit gentiment et répondit, « Bien sûr. Savez-vous quel genre vous souhaitez ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit, « Oui, mais ça risque de faire beaucoup. » Elle attendit qu'il continue. « Bon, j'ai besoin de muscari et de delphinium bleus, des roses rouges avec un ruban, des tulipes, une simple rose blanche, et enfin des roses jaunes, des marguerites et des jonquilles. »

Elle nota tout cela et regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Elle repéra tout ce dont elle aurait besoin et lui sourit à nouveau. « Je peux vous faire cela en trente minutes. Vous pouvez jeter un œil à la boutique pendant que je le fais, si vous voulez. Au fait, mon nom est Christa. »

Il hocha la tête sourdement et marcha lentement dans le magasin comme Eren l'avait fait plusieurs fois. Une éternité plus tard, les fleurs étaient finalement prêtes.

Christa avança vers lui et tapa doucement sur son épaule. Quand il se tourna pour la regarder, elle le mena jusqu'au comptoir, où se trouvait un magnifique bouquet de fleurs.

Elle dit timidement, « Je ne savais pas si vous vouliez un vase. Si vous voulez, je peux vous en donner un. »

Il secoua la tête et caressa tendrement un pétale de la rose blanche. « Ça va. Elles sont parfaites. » Il la paya et partit. Prochain arrêt, le cimetière.

Il n'était pas venu depuis l'enterrement et se sentit soudainement coupable. Bien que cela faisait un an, Levi savait exactement où Eren était enterré. La pierre tombale encore neuve brillait sous le soleil, le faisant se sentir encore plus mal. Il aurait souhaité qu'aujourd'hui soit pluvieux et déprimant. Pas de chance.

Il s'assit en face, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'il pourrait se salir. Il inspira profondément, l'odeur d'Eren toujours présente sur son pull. « Hey, gamin, » commença Levi.

Il avala sa salive et continua, « Je sais que j'ai été un gros con, ne pas venir te voir, et tout. Tu devais penser que je serais un meilleur mari que ça. » Il rit, mais cela lui coupa le souffle. « Eren…je suis désolé. Je-je sais que ça ne change rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux juste pas–. » Il se coupa.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans que tu le saches. » Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. « Tu m'as accusé de te tromper. C'était une fois, Eren. Une seule. Ça n'est plus jamais arrivé. Même maintenant, Erwin a essayé. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne _peux_ _pas _le faire. Je sais que tu es mo–. »

Après une autre grande inspiration, il continua. « Je sais que tu n'es plus là, mais je t'aime encore. Tu es toujours mon mari. Je porte toujours mon alliance. Je ne l'ai jamais enlevée. Et je ne l'enlèverai jamais. Je t'ai même acheté des fleurs. Les mêmes que tu m'as achetées. Toutes dans le même bouquet. »

Levi baissa la tête et regarda les fleurs dans sa main. Il les posa doucement sur la tombe. Il traça les mots gravés sur la pierre. 'Eren Jaeger. Né le 30 mars 1985. Décédé le 14 mai 2014. Mari aimant et ami. »

Son propre nom, Levi Jaeger, était inscrit aussi, avec seulement sa date de naissance, 25 décembre 1981. Il s'installa en face de la roche et regarda la saleté. Il commença à parler, à _lui _parler, comme s'il était vraiment là.

Il parla de l'année passée, à quel point ça avait été difficile sans lui. Il avoua des choses que personne d'autre ne savait. Il s'était même surpris à boire en pleine nuit dans le but d'oublier. Il haïssait sa vie. Il repensa aux dix dernières années, qu'il avait passées avec Eren. Il voulait mourir.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la réponse. Il devait rester fort. Il voulait avoir une multitude d'histoires à raconter à Eren quand il le rejoindrait au Paradis. Il parla de tout, de son petit-déjeuner au dernier livre qu'il avait lu, jusqu'à combien de litres d'essence il avait besoin pour faire le plein. Il faisait presque noir quand Levi réalisa à quel point il était tard.

Il regarda la tombe, une accablante tristesse dans ses yeux. Il se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre la pierre, sentant ses larmes couler le long de son visage pour venir perler sur la froide roche en-dessous de lui. Il tourna la tête et colla sa joue contre la pierre. Avant de se lever pour partir, il murmura, « Je suis désolé. Je t'aimerai toujours. Et maintenant je ne pourrai plus jamais te le dire. »

Il se releva et épousseta son pantalon. Il se tourna pour partir, mais sentit un frisson le traverser. C'était comme si des bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille, et quelque chose était pressé contre sa nuque.

Levi sourit malgré sa tristesse et murmura, « Je t'aime aussi, gamin. »

* * *

><p><em>J'ai dit que j'étais désolée de traduire cela. <em>

_Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, on dirait que je me spécialise dans la traduction d'OS tristes XD_

_Emma_


End file.
